


Kiss Not Kiss

by fauxilya



Series: Flipped [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, It's just pure fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya
Summary: Washington is kinda worried about his son's love life. Martha finds it amusing.This whole series is just jamilton growing up together. Can be read each as a stand alone.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Flipped [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Kiss Not Kiss

“Listen there, you little shit,” sneers Jefferson, hiding behind their shared textbook—open and standing at the edge of their desk. “Money isn’t the solution to everything—”

“Yeah, but not having money is the cause of every problem.” Hamilton, too, lowers his head, and throws back a remark he sure knows would ignite yet another argument. Great. 

The two are in US History, lectured by Mr. Washington, a father-like figure to them(George is technically Alex’s adoptive father, alright, but it’s not like Jefferson needs to tease him about that more than he already has). Both Alex and Thomas share an uncanny interest in this particular class; they always not only compete in quizzes and tests, but also debate in class. That is, until Mr. Washington was finally tired of their shit and permanently forbid the two to openly elaborate on any issue during the lectures. Oh yes, he also seated them together and told them to work out their differences. That is how Thomas got stuck with his nemesis during his favorite class, said nemesis talking a mile a minute trying to prove his (totally BS) point. 

“I mean, your family’s loaded, so you never have to worry about that, but that doesn’t mean the problem doesn’t exi—mmph!”

“Shhh, Washington’s heading our way,” whispers Thomas to Alex as one of his hands remains clasped on Alex’s mouth. Alex’s eyes widen in panic. They’d be through if Mr.Washington finds out that they are still arguing in class. He regains his composure in a milisecond, though, and rips Jefferson’s hand off his mouth, hissing a “ewwww” under his breath. 

Getting out from behind the book, they each quickly picks up a pen and starts scribbling in the notebook information they already know. 

* * *

“Should I be worried?” Martha Washington frowns at her husband. “You’ve been looking at Alex strange all evening. Is there something wrong with him?”

“Uh, you could say that.” George returns her frown, looking over her shoulder and at their son’s bedroom door once again. Loud, passionate conversation can be heard through the (not quite sound-proof, but thick and sturdy all the same) door, and neither parents has a doubt who Alex is on the phone with. “I may have walk in on him and that Jefferson boy...kissing.”

Martha raises an eyebrow. “How?”

“They are acting sneaky in my class, putting a book in front of them and all that,” George shakes his head as he recounts his son’s action, “it’s evident though neither was listening. So I thought I’d go and warn them a bit. Then I walked in on Alex blushing and wiping his mouth and that boy smirking at him, oh I swear to god I’d—”

“Relax, relax,”Martha takes her husband’s hand and rubs circles on his skin, hoping to soothe his anger. George Washington is not usually a man so hot-tempered, but he can sometimes get too protective of his 16-year-old. “Alex’s no longer a little boy now, he can handle himself. I know Jane, that’s the boy’s mother, and I’d say they are a nice family. I’m sure this Thomas boy is sweet as well. ”

“I sure hope so.” George sighs, a small smile gracing his lips nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> <333 thanks for reading


End file.
